The Lone Wolf
by YingYang13
Summary: Cato and Katniss are in the Arena in the 74th Hunger Games. It's a mystery that Cato is still alive without his Career's by his side. However he preferred to be on his own, that's his tactic but what will happen if he encountered the girl on fire? (Katniss Everdeen) Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lone Wolf**_

******By: **YingYang13

~The Girl and The Wolf~

Night beckons when Cato slumped tiredly on the shaft of some tree at the perimeter of the artificial-green woods. The air around him grows colder, and Cato wasted no time to gather some kindle to light a fire. And in every minute, he'd vigilantly watch his back while he'd salvage for twigs and bits of wood. As he finished, he conjured matches out of his small grey bundle and lit the kindling.

As a result of his small bonfire, Cato slowly eased and drew up his hood to secure warmth while his eyes loosely watch the smouldering flames.

Yet not far above him in the trees, stirred Katniss Everdeen. Her eyes flashed alarmingly at the fire, thinking it was the Gamemakers setting a firestorm once more. Soon, short relief took over her to see a blonde head through the gap of heavy leaves. Katniss peered, trying to find familiarity with this tribute down below.

But the surging pain on her upper thigh burned as Katniss throws up her arm to her mouth and winced. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream had travelled to her ears, now followed by the explosion of the cannon. Katniss breathed steadily, using every inch of her willpower to ignore her recent injury.

"___Ten to go," _Cato thinks exceedingly, down to the ground.

Ten tributes left now. And Cato can almost feel the tension in the air, while he surveys his good chances of winning rather than losing. He thinks of bathing in riches and doing his district proud, in fact he feels more positive that he can win this thing.

Without warning, the bough under Katniss snapped in half. But her reflexes prove to good use as Katniss held on to the branch and hangs there limply, while failing to mount on again.

Cato leaped in the air to hear sounds that someone is there. Moreover on his right he can clearly see Katniss dangling helplessly on the branch with a pained expression on her face.

"Well if it isn't the girl on fire," smirks Cato. Like Christmas had come early for him.

Katniss didn't dare speak. Instead she glared at him as she struggles to hurdle upwards and feels her fingers slipping at any moment.

Without any delay Cato removes his sword from his belt and attempt to climb. But before his feet didn't touch the ground, he heard voices in the distance and so did Katniss, who throws her upper body on the bough and at last, boost herself up.

"Shame we've had to kill him...he could've done a hell of a good job—hey, someone lit a fire here," said the familiar voice, that Cato had trouble remembering. Something stirs inside him, and for once he thought of others instead of himself. Although, he glared at Katniss for even think that there's good in him.

"Stay there and don't even say a word," He hisses, while Katniss's eyebrows make a line whenever she's perplexed.

"I'm still going to kill you." He said under his breath. Katniss for a moment would've thought it was funny because it reminded of her bitter relationship with Buttercup, even that awful cat made her feel like she's home.

It felt like forever but it was only a few seconds when his Ex-colleagues had appeared in front of him. The Two are familiar to him. But the one behind him is new to Cato. Her hair is blonde and in ringlets. Yet what wondered about Cato is that she's silently crying. Clearly Cato can see that she has a motive.

Cato broadened his muscular shoulders while he crossed his arms rather menacingly.

"Well, isn't it Cato...who says he too good for us? Well who has the upper hand, not you," Said the two-faced jerk, that Cato remembered is Marvel.

"Yeah, he's bringing shame to our district," Clove leers. Cato rolls his eyes and said.

"If you don't like it, Go ahead and kill me I dare you..." Cato smirked.

Marvel and Clove looked at each other with hesitation. Cato already knows that the two of them won't go near him, because they saw what he did in the bloodbath. And would break neck if someone would even try to get his weapon that he proudly gripped by the side of him.

"I thought so." Cato laughed.

Marvel and Clove made silent discussions by facial expression. Cato's one eye shifted up the top of the branch then back to them again.

"Yeah, I agree...babe," said Marvel.

"___Babe?"_ Cato thought while his face goes what the fuck.

Katniss is not surprised because of the elevator incident where she hit the button for two instead of twelve since she had a rough day with her mentor Haymitch, and then she realised she was in the wrong penthouse and caught the two of them kissing.

Marvel readied his spear as it touched Cato's neck. Katniss stopped breathing, and thought she's about to witness a horrid murder.

"I wanted to do this all week." Marvel smirked. Yet Cato possibly has a plan thought up.

Suddenly, Marvel is in halt with his mouth half-open. Katniss gasped but she stifled it in time. Marvel said something to Cato but a warm red fluid spewed out as it leaked immensely to the brim of his T-Shirt.

"Marvel-" Clove murmured, approaching closer to Marvel. But Cato saw the silver tip of a spear to Marvel's chest where blood seeped through it.

"That's for my Cousin!" said the girl with the ringlets.

Unpredictably, Cato never sees Clove this angry and without hope at the same time as she flings many knifes but it narrowly missed the girl when she took off in a run into the trees.

"Marvel...Marvel Don't-" whimpered Clove, her hands covered in blood by their hand-holding.

Cato wanted to get out of there and he seemed to lose all of his aloofness with other people's emotions. For a moment, Cato locked eyes into Katniss's grey ones. Therefore Katniss mouthed unexpectedly.

"___Run...Cato...Run."_

Immediately he took off into the south and hears the sound of the cannon and Clove's distant cries of the boy's name. However, Katniss is up in the trees where Clove kissed Marvel's forehead and screamed at the top of her voice.

Katniss was about to zip across the branch despite that her injury will slow her down. But she heard Clove again and this time.

"I'll kill you Cato! I know you can hear me! After I'm finished with her I'll kill you," she screamed.

"___One down, nine to go," _Cato thinks depressingly, as he saw the hovercraft sail away into the night.

* * *

**__****That concludes part one.**

**__****Part Two will be completed soon some point this month.**


	2. Chapter 2

******T**he ******L**one ******W**olf

******By**: ******Y**ing******Y**ang******1**3

~ ******A**n ******U**nlikely ******F**riendship~

******Night** had extinguished into early dawn as the sun peeked over the mountains, and across the hills. While a warm and gentle wind breezed the tops of the awning trees as the Mockingjays began to croon and flocked the skies. Before long, the indigo sky turned periwinkle blue within an hour. In this precise moment, everything becomes so peaceful beneath the scanty-green woods.

And deep within the woods, laid Cato resting on the rough ground while the breeze whisked his hair and face. Although undisturbed, he has his weapon ready in his grasp for unexpected company (or predators). However he's less than two kilometres from any tributes which can say the least for Clove, whose unwavering act of revenge is more restless and demanding.

Nonetheless, Cato had no trouble sleeping after what he encountered last night. Although Cato began to toss and turn while his forehead shined with sweat...

"___No-"_ he mumbled, turning again. Cato flinched and thrashed. ___"NO-"_ he screamed.

Suddenly, a loud and distant boom echoed the whole of the forest. At once, the woods rang with perturbed noises while the ground gave a terrible tremor. As the earth continued to shake, Cato awoke and stood up in the process. His face etched in total bewilderment, almost forgetting that he is in fact armed with a superior weapon.

Next, Cato jumped a mile assumed he saw something sinister. Actually it's not sinister at all in fact it's cute and fluffy despite the jackal rabbit has insect feelers instead of antlers on top. Cato threatened the furry mutt with his sword and said:

"Get you stupid mutt, get," The jackal didn't move although he rashly hissed.

Cato moved back to see the creature writhing his three tongues at him. Cato's eyes had widened while he took off and grabbed his pack to the other end of the woods; furthermore he had a wild theory that this mutt was chasing him.

Then he came to a halt at the nearest shrub, where he saw a stream of water. Already reminded that he's running low on essentials, he cautiously knelt on a boulder and filled his silver container with blue liquid. But before he could continue with this task, Cato heard a rustle in the bushes. He assumed its the mutt again, yet his stomach clenches uneasily. It sounded human to him. So without further ado, he removed his sword from his sheath and advanced forwards...

Suddenly, the person jumped out of the shrubs with a dagger. Cato landed violently on the ground although he got to his feet pretty quickly to fight off the girl from 1. The opponent kicked his sword by the boulders before Cato could even think to get a hold of his artillery.

The Career who of course Cato has trouble remembering the name (and so with many others) pinned him to the ground, while Cato had slightly struggled to force the dagger away from his neck.

"Y'know...Clove is not the only one with retribution," she said, attempting to strike her blade against his throat. "And now, I'm going to get even...Clove will understand after all—Hold still!" She yells furiously, while Cato ducked although it couldn't say the same to his leg.

"You killed him, you killed Marvel!" she shouted, aiming a knife at his head. Coincidentally for Cato, she missed.

"I didn't kill him you stupid bitch!" said Cato, thoroughly annoyed. Whilst his sword is now in his grasp.

The girl from 1 had thrown her last knife out of resentment, barely missing his head.

Incredulously, his opponent is in tears. However, Glimmer (Cato had barely remembered her) attacked suddenly. But Cato was too quick for her this time as he pinned Glisten to the ground and splintered her forearm. She let out a weakling-like whimper yet not begging for mercy.

"___Pathetic," _Cato thinks conceitedly, although he has no intention to kill her despite that he injured her on purpose. The old Cato would've laughed and mimicked his victim before he could cut off the head with one quick blow from his sword.

"Stop whinging, I'm not gonna kill you," Cato said, insensitively as he rises.

Gleam stopped sobbing, instead she glared at him. Cato shrugged it off apathetically. True to his word, he retrieved his pack without a glare to his adversary.

"I'm still going to get even..."

"Yeah, you do that," said Cato sarcastically, assuming she has nothing behind her sleeve or her back for that matter.

But he had thought wrong as Glitter lunged at him with a knife that previously loitered at the river bank. She has the upper hand now although Cato gouged her eyes out. She whined in agony however it's not her eyesight that's the problem.

Cato observed the predicament; Glimmer (he got it right this time) toppled by the riverbank losing blood fast. Cato looked in mild surprise to see a small arrow, wedged in her waist.

"___Who could've done that I wonder?" _He thinks curiously, seeing the whiteness in his adversary eyes.

"Run Cato! Run you idiot!" shouted the voice, now nearing him.

Cato snapped his head to whoever dared to call him an idiot!

"___Great! Everdeen is here...!" _He thinks sarcastically, ignoring the pain in his chest. The pain to Cato is alien to him.

"Why, Girl on fire so you'll just snuff me and get on top?" He said frostily, rooted on the spot not going anywhere.

Katniss looked at him stupid while she stopped in her tracks for a moment or two. Katniss vigilantly watched Glimmer despite that Katniss attentively throw her bow over the shoulders. Glimmer sneered, not saying anything. Katniss had known Glimmer would not call for her Career's because of her characteristic independency to do things on her own rather being a team player. Plus it'd embarrass her that she attempted with fail in her associate's eyes.

"Simply, returning the favour," said Katniss, truthfully while watching Glimmer.

"You don't have to return anything," Cato retorts, still not moving from his spot.

Katniss gritted her teeth, still injured from the Gamemaker's fiery salutation. Cato moved an inch. His cold expression had thawed. Glimmer on the other hand expressed nothing but indifference although she calculated the subject later in her brain.

Yet Katniss sharply breathed like the pain will pass, next she got out her bow, inserting her arrow and fixed her aim upon Cato's head.

"I can do it y'know, just as quick before you can blink...so are you with me?" Katniss enquired steadily.

Cato stared incredulously to the arrow inching his forehead, then to Katniss to check she's just bluffing? His choices are already limited in his brain... Cato inaudibly groaned and nodded to agree with her.

"___Ehh...Close enough," _Katniss shrugged, relaxing her bow.

The two unlikely of friends haven't got a clue to comprehend at the corner of their eye when Glimmer slowly wrenches out the arrow while the minor wound squirted out blood. Glimmer's face looked almost ghostly but it was no matter as she at last seized her trusty blade.

"Katniss look out!" shouted Cato as Glimmer ran in a war cry towards them.

Yet with Katniss's level-headedness and quick thinking, she took out her bow and...Unfortunately for Glimmer, Katniss fired the arrow and this time.

___There are no second chances._


	3. Chapter 3

**T**he **L**one **W**olf

**By**: **Y**ing**Y**ang**1**3

~~_**No**_ _**Turning Back**_~~

**The **day wears on as soon as the periwinkle sky turned rosy pink. It's almost evening as Katniss and Cato stopped to make camp within the perimeter of the forest while a spangle of gold from the cornucopia had reflected off the sun in a distance. The area around them seemed tranquil although Katniss had appeared tense. Reason is, she killed someone for the first time and it occupied her mind for a few long minutes.

Cato was longed to puncture this unsettling silence. But he was so angry, that he preferred not to. Not a word got out of him after he warned Katniss, can you blame him? Cato was forced in this little companionship treaty. Yet strangely, he'd feel relaxed by her presence and would unlikely to tell her that.

However, what _really _put him off was her constant wincing. Cato couldn't contain his silence any longer.

"What's with you?" He said intolerantly, crossing his arms. However his expression was sympathetic.

Katniss gave another hesitant wince before she could answer him.

"I—well one of the fireballs had burnt my leg," As Katniss gently dabbed her burnt wound with water.

Cato had bit his lip before he could show any kind of sympathetic gesture that'd assume he has a light side. And it'd shock hundred of spectators and lose sponsors. Though, Katniss gave another excruciating wince, worse than the last. Therefore, Cato ineptly approached to her to look at the burnt wound.

A surge of distressing thoughts had taken over his brain (which made Cato grind his teeth). Yet he has an idea as he glanced at his pack behind him.

"Just a second, I think I can help-" Cato said, ending his sentence right there.

Katniss peered at him curiously as he knelt, rummaging in his pack. _"What's in there," _Katniss wondered while Cato got back, with a small tub of gel like substance. Katniss looked closely at the tub, like it would pop up a whole medical kit.

Nothing happened. Cato's eyebrows formed a line. Katniss attempted to open it, but it didn't work. Katniss pouted and tried again.

"Let me have it, butter fingers," Cato joked.

Katniss sarcastically laughed and dump it in his hand...for a split second, her hand softly touched his. It felt like a hundred volts to Cato. However, he had the mentality to stop and screw off the lid like it was no big deal. The gooey substance inside sparkled like crystals. Cato vaguely remembered being it called Nanocrystals.

"What is it," says Katniss, while she dips her finger in the blue material.

"N-Achem- they're called Nanocrystals...Watch," He said, smearing the stuff on her burn.

Katniss winced at first however she stopped to see the wound knitting together with new skin. Her face glowed with bewilderment as the Nano-thingy repaired a few layers of her skin. And out of the corner of her eye, Cato fixed his eyes intently at her.

However, he stopped and stared at the tree with last-minute interest.

"Where did you get this?" Katniss wondered, while quickly penetrating their silence.

"The same as you did...steal the backpack and get the hell out of there," said Cato, shrugging.

Katniss repressed the moment to laugh, although she seemed highly amused. Cato had got up with a fake yawn. Katniss had guessed that he's not in the mood to engage further in their discussion. Without warning, those two words let slip from her mouth.

"Thank you..." said Katniss, the patches of her cheeks glowing pink.

Cato blinked, staring at the gold tip of the cornucopia and a few scattered trees. He felt his heart thumped wildly. _"There's no turning back on this..." _he thinks. Cato nodded. Regardless that he turned his back on her earlier. However Katniss had accepted what she can get...

* * *

**Once **again, the sun rises whilst the sunrays are being reflected from the cornucopia. Cato shielded his eyes from it, already seeing spots. He yawned from the lack of sleep and suggested strongly that he can ditch Katniss, considering she's already sleeping. However, Cato stopped to hear Katniss murmuring. _"Nothing unusual there." _He thinks. Assuming that in the early hours of the morning, he'd watch her sleep for some reason?

He shook this warm sentiment for Katniss as he thrust his sword back in his belt before setting a lone venture. He prefers being alone, branding himself as the _Wolf_ without a pack. Cato can feel the strap of his pack digging into his shoulder because he didn't pack light.

But before he's noticeably gone within the forest, a voice not far behind Cato had him postponed for a moment. He glanced and immediately turned away. _"For fuck sake...I won't even be alone for five minutes!" _ He thinks, irritably

"Hey, where do you think you're going." said Katniss, catching up to him with a fast sprint.

Cato pretended that he didn't hear her and continued walking.

"Answer me, Cato." she hissed, careful not to be overheard.

"Stop calling me by my first name." said Cato, gritting his teeth.

"You used my first name, so where're we going?" Katniss said, now by his side examining the corners of the woods.

Cato didn't have the energy to retort or to run unless being in a sticky situation, therefore he continued walking to a route away from...well anyone. Clearly Katniss doesn't want him to go, considering she can be favourable and hold up as many sponsors by observing their friendship. All the same, Katniss felt warm by his presence that she never felt in a long time. Almost as if she can rely on him instead of herself once in a while. She mentally shook it off pretending that never had crossed her mind.

Seconds turned into minutes as Katniss and Cato hiked deep into the unknown woods. Katniss remained in silence while sporadically sneaking a glimpse at him, Cato couldn't hold his frusatation any longer so he stopped and want settle things straight.

"Will you stop following me, I don't need you y'know and I can take care of myself...I done it fine so far." He retorted.

Without any forewarning, his words emotionally hit Katniss like she banged her head on the brick wall. The warmness she felt turned bitter cold. Katniss had said nothing so far, although her expression screwed with immense anger and despondency.

Cato is not stupid but he just now realised he's screwed.

"Yes, you've done it fine so far...when Glimmer nearly had you in the throat." spoke Katniss, insistently. While Katniss repressed her thoughts of remembering Glimmer's spread-eagled body, dead by her hands for his wellbeing and done deal.

Cato was about to retort but he was stumped. It's not like him at all, he'd have just killed Glimmer and her sobbing face was a bonus. Therefore he wouldn't have this conversation with Katniss right now. He mentally cursed himself for being such a dick about killing people. He wanted respect and honour for his district.

"_Guess I won't have that now, cavorting with Everdeen." _He thinks sourly.

"And another thing, you need me considering you can't catch anything with that sword of yours!" Katniss said, raising her voice.

"Shh, Shut up." Cato hissed, approaching to her with his arms waving animatedly.

Katniss had barely realised why Cato told her to shut up. Katniss bit back her retort and glared at Cato with all the anger she can now muster. Cato had drawn back like a bee had just stung him. The awkward tension between them had just now set fuse.

Until Katniss spoke up quietly, she clearly is not finished with the subject.

"Furthermore, I won't stop following you considering you saved my li-" said Katniss in an angry like tone, before she got interrupted by Cato.

"Don't you dare Katniss!" he hissed, looking around madly making sure that this in not going in live.

Although, Cato replayed the words "_I won't stop following you..." _in his brain. And another awkward silence blended in within the sounds of the whole woods teaming with wildlife. Katniss had quickly let go of her fiery emotion and looked around except for Cato.

Cato sighed and resume walking to a different route, yet he walked slower thinking maybe Katniss is about to join him? Nonetheless he set off as Katniss followed him by his side.

"So where are we going anyway?" questioned Katniss.

"Don't have a clue, I'm just winging It." shrugged Cato.

Katniss took an opportunity to laugh while Cato felt an odd tingly sensation in his throat.

"Well winging it will have us fall for our deaths, whatever it's your call." said Katniss, teasingly.

Cato turned to her, tempted to smile at her although his will is strong. Maybe, just maybe the Lone Wolf is not really alone anymore...


	4. Chapter 4

**T**he **L**one **W**olf

**By**: **Y**ing**Y**ang**1**3

**~Clove's Ruse~**

**Time** had flown by as Katniss captured three groosling's on her brief solitary venture. It was already sunrise as the birds croon a beautiful harmony that penetrated this eerie silence of the woodland. Katniss had precisely put back her bow and arrows while she seized her rewarding capture.

"_This'll have to do," _She thinks, heading back to her heavily concealed location.

To not track footprints, Katniss removed her boots and take her route to the shallow stream. Vigilantly, she'd watch her back and grip the handle of her blade once or twice. Several minutes later, she made it the perimeters without attracting any attention...or so she thought.

"Psst...Katniss," said the voice familiar to her.

Katniss swerved around by the source of this voice. She captured a human outline between the entwined shafts. The figure moved carefully in the obscured shadows. Katniss peered, registering the furtive tribute before she could approach...

"Hello," Katniss answered. She groaned, not one of her brightest idea to correspond with.

"Don't...not here, I'm being followed," Said the peculiar outsider.

Katniss paused, still peering through the darkness. If that's true, Katniss had casually reached her bow though she hangs it securely between her fingers in vigilant alert. Katniss moved closer before the peculiar tribute protests.

"_What if it was trick?" _Katniss thinks. However she'd be dead if the tribute has the chance to kill her on the spot? With serious doubts kicking in, Katniss spoke up again.

"You'd lure me in your trap before I even have the chance to kill you, so state your business and you better come alone." There was a hesitant pause before the outsider cleared his throat. Though, Katniss can't help the familiarity of this voice like it involved within a memory.

"This is not a welcoming visit. I came here to warn you..."

Katniss looked mildly perplexed and irritated for some reason. Furthermore she plucked up her arrow and casually moved at the belt of concealed trees. "To warn me..." Katniss recurred, seeing blond tufts of hair hiding the outsider's features. It occurred immediately that she knows who he is.

Her comprehended expression alerted the so called stranger. "Don't walk any further!" he said, letting slip of his identity.

"-Peeta, you're alive—well surviving," Katniss hushed in complete surprise. The tribute groaned and let the weak sunlight show his face. Katniss gaped, to see his face swollen with blue bruises and blood dripped from his mouth.

"What happened to you?" She countered, dropping her bow and arrows.

"Joined the Careers haven't I," Peeta quickly explained. Katniss opened her mouth to retaliate. But Peeta beat her by the punch.

"Never mind that now, listen Katniss... Clove will know soon that it was you who killed Glimmer," Katniss's eyes had widened but she kept her cool. _"Okay, you can fake this..." _Katniss thinks, before conflicting him.

"No I didn't...I wasn't there," Said Katniss, though her eyes were a dead give-away of diverting the truth. Peeta laughed quietly, he can read Katniss like a book to know she is lying.

"Really, well whoever performed a perfect shot on Glimmer's heart deserved a medal," Peeta shrugged, followed by the audience laughing above. Katniss blinked, now realised they're never technically alone. Katniss grunted, giving up the fact that she's not a very good liar.

"Okay, I was there and what is it you want to warn me about," Katniss huffed.

"Katniss, she'll kill you!" Peeta hissed.

"Well this is the games, Peeta," Katniss said dryly, pointing out the obvious.

"I meant she'll kill you immediately, because you let Cato escape from Glimmer," Peeta explained irksomely. Katniss paused with a thought, so did Clove send Glimmer to do the dirty work? Yet Katniss could've sworn that Clove is _that _determined to do it herself that she wants the gruesome deed over and done with.

"And she'll soon connect the dots, Katniss," Peeta affirmed soberly. Next, the blast of the cannon had sounded. Katniss looked at Peeta with disquiet. "She must've killed the girl from four, I can't be sure," Peeta wondered out loud.

However, another blast from cannon had again disturbed the ground. Simultaneously, a cruel apprehension had triggered Katniss's brain. She's not in the woods with Peeta. Instead she's at a shimmering dill pond where she frequently filled her canister with cooling blue water. While she accumulated her sources, Katniss peered at the temperate brown eyes under the glimmering reflection of the pool...

_Rue!_ How can she forget Rue!

Katniss blinked back to the reality of the woods, though she can't recall staring at thin air. _"Where's Peeta?"_ Katniss thinks. Her question was quickly answered as Katniss saw Peeta dipping his finger in the mud. Making pictures.

"I didn't actually want to disturb your brain session..." he muttered, his blue eyes trained on her face. Katniss had upheld her courage to regard any news of Rue as she spoke up. Peeta stopped painting. He avoided eye contact and bit his lip. He doesn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"Peeta, what happened to R-" Katniss demanded, tempting to shake the truth out of Peeta. Yet before she could finish a whole sentence, a distant but loud voice ringed in their ears. Katniss could've sworn that the person said her name.

She turned to where Peeta is but he disappeared like he was wiped off from the face of the earth.

"Katniss...Katniss!" shouted...ugh Cato.

Katniss gave up on the fact that she won't know what happened to Rue and angrily paced. Cato continued shouting while Katniss retrieved her bows and arrows as she grudgingly remerged from bristling shrubs. And before Cato can inhale a gulp full of air, Katniss smacked her hand on his mouth to know he'll screech for the whole woods to hear.

"Shut up Cato before we lose our heads..." Katniss hissed. Cato looked at her in absolute shock and Katniss didn't comprehend why. Therefore she let go, and smell something burning. She peeked for the source of it.

"Katniss! You're alive!" Cato gasped, feeling relieved.

Katniss paused and turned around. "Of course I'm alive,"

"But I heard the Cannon, and I thought..."

Katniss looked at him dumbfounded as she loosened the bow's grip. Clearly her thoughts were plagued of Peeta's encounter and Rue. Yet Katniss perceived an extraordinary emotion from Cato before his expression changed to indifference.

And Katniss knows what emotion surfaced his aloof yet striking features. It was fear. Of course Katniss didn't decipher the loud ramblings he caused, and that deserved an explanation. The fiery stench had grown pungent to the mingling air.

"_She must've killed the girl from four, I can't be sure," _echoed Peeta's voice in her brain. _"Killed the girl from four—if Peeta's right, would Cato be the next target?" _Katniss thought. Suddenly, a wailing cry had awakened Katniss's senses and saw billowing smoke coming from the north area of disbanding trees. Katniss and Cato looked at each other portentously.

"Someone must have set fire to the camp, no doubt it's Clove." Katniss figured.

"Glad I left...otherwise I'll be under the burning-"

"No, something doesn't feel right..." Katniss broke off. "She'd kill you off when she has the chance."

"Where are you going with this." He said, already lost. Katniss's head is swarming with unanswered questions. Did Clove let Peeta run free from their pack? If so was finding Katniss a miracle or part of Clove's ruse that Peeta will find her?

"Katniss!" shouted the wailing cry. She recognised that voice even in mortal peril.

Without thinking it, Katniss sprinted as fast as she could into the blazing coppice that could fall on her at any second. Though Katniss was heavily reminded by the fiery inferno from the Gamemakers, it didn't stop her running as she reached the entrance of the cave.

The coughs and the cry for help that Katniss previously heard had now died away. Acted fast, Katniss dived in intrepidly to find Rue. But Smoke clouded her vision as the escalating fire scorched the quarter of her face.

Katniss yelled/coughed in intolerable pain. She can't see anything in her right eye. Worried that'll she'd loose her eyesight forever though it was now the least concerned as she saw an outline, sprawled on her side .

Before she has the chance kneel to the unconscious figure,Katniss heard footsteps at the entrance of the cave. She needed help to haul Rue out of the cave before they both die and turn to a crisp by the ravenous fire...

"Help, Help!" Katniss spluttered as the smoke slowly suffocated her.

"Oh, I'll help you..." said the voice, which happened to be too feminine.

Katniss glanced over her shoulder, to see a freckled face and long raven hair. "_Clove..." _ She thinks. Suddenly, Katniss heard something heavy sealing them in...


	5. Chapter 5

**T**he** L**one** W**olf

**By: Y**ing**Y**ang**13**

~Katniss's Choice~

**Panic** triggered Katniss's brain to see the last of Clove smirking though strained as she completely sealed the exit. Fire and smoke had collaborated into a hell hole. Katniss looked at Rue, knowing death is imminent. Disallowing the fact that they're trapped, Katniss slugged for another way out. _"There must be a secret passage?" _ Katniss thinks, weighing out her options that a magic door will appear in front of her.

Though, it's a very slim chance that this door does exist. Her mind soon fogged as the raging fire blocked her chance for Rue and Katniss to escape. Heat immersed the cave in insane temperatures that Katniss can't endure it.

Her feeble attempt to escape soon faltered and she collapsed by a boulder while her eyes slowly drift. _"What a stupid way to die,"_

Suddenly, strong sunlight peeked through a slit. Katniss coughed hoarsely for help until her voice gives out, she doesn't care if it was Clove coming back to kill her. Katniss throws up but she didn't give up until someone heard her. The Individual impelled the stone (That previously sealed the cave's entrance) with immense force. Katniss compelled all her strength to stand and lug the unconscious Rue. She couldn't stand leaving her even if a small voice inside her tells that she's dead or dying.

"Katniss are you there," Said the voice from the other side, Katniss recognised it immediately.

"Yes, I'm here!" Katniss rasped. She can hear Cato struggling. For a second, Katniss thought Cato had tried everything until the entrance had pursued by more light. Though very weak in her limbs, Katniss scooped Rue on her back. Rue is not breathing. Fear pressed hard on Katniss's ribcage.

"Katniss, I can't hold it out for much longer." Cato strained, while becoming a human doorstop to get Katniss out of there.

Katniss persisted quickly as her boots slowly disintegrate from the overwhelming fire. She can see a silhouette in the blind sunlight. Cato seemed to sway under the weight that pushed down on him. Panted like she just ran a mile, Katniss crossed the threshold while Cato grabbed a handful of what's left of Katniss's jacket.

Abruptly, the cave entrance is blocked off by a huge cave-in. Cato rolled on the grass while Katniss sprawled on her belly. She can smell the air again though she suffered a terrible headache and nauseated stomach.

Katniss detached Rue on the soft grass and immediately put into action as though she's some wondrous healer like her mother. And of course the idea to save Rue is entitled to revive her. But Katniss's mind had drawn blank while her moving limbs hesitate. But she thought relentlessly, hoping she see something like this back in the Training Centre with their update knowledge.

All hope was lost as she looked intently at Cato with partial eyesight. "Is there something in that cream..." said Katniss, her voice breaking. Cato shook his head and stoop down beside Katniss.

"But I've seen something like this once before," Cato said, his head inclined to Rue's.

Though Katniss was about to answer, Cato pressed his mouth onto Rue and compress a specific area to her chest with his arms. Katniss looked at him bizarrely, when he gone over this technique several times. Rue's chest shifted up and down. For one moment she thought Rue was breathing again.

Cato stopped suddenly, his face crinkled solemnly. Awkwardly he could feel a thousand eyes glued to their stupid fucking screens. "Katni-"

"Don't you dare," Katniss retorted, her stiff lip now trembling. Cato bit his riposte before he even risk being scolded at. No Idea what she's doing as she arises. Katniss plucked up an arrow and stretch her bow right to Cato's heart.

"You have to do it again," Katniss gulped, "Or else."

Cato raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. He knows denial has gone through her head. He's not a bad person he tried his hardest to resuscitate the girl from 11. Guilt had riddled him inside and out, the old him would not feel guilt only arrogance and pride.

"Okay, go ahead kill me," Said Cato, out of guilt. _"How a lame way to die," _Cato thinks, breathing the last air embracing his lungs.

Seconds went by and Cato didn't feel a sharp jab entering his ribcage. He opens his eyes to see what gives. Katniss slung her bow at her side, leaking in tears like it was blood escaping from a gaping wound.

It was bottled up ever since she set foot on Capitol soil. Grief overwhelmed Katniss as a deep aggression boiled her ribcage. Her grey eyes were the same as the burning flames engulfing the wood.

Without a single backwards glance, Katniss fled into the scanty copse. And has some idea knowing where to go, indeed she'll be more exposed where she's going. Probably halfway to her goal, someone pull up behind her.

"Go away Cato," Katniss exasperated.

"Killing _her_ is not the answer Katniss," Cato got out, whilst he has trouble breathing. Katniss stopped jerkily and almost tripped on a tree root. "Of course it is, that—that bitch tricked me and...And," Katniss turned then turn away again.

"She wasn't supposed to trick you. She was supposed to trick me I think," Cato said wistfully. His way of thinking had paused Katniss. Her previous rage wavered a bit. However, something didn't sit right in her ribcage.

"But—she used...Rue as a pawn!" Katniss trembled angrily, feeling an awful sting in her blistered face.

"I wouldn't come running would I. it'd be down to you and...I've had to follow," He said, already in the predator's head in his severe Career training. Next, a heavy whirr of machinery had no doubt floated above them.

Cato glimpsed at Katniss, she looked almost as if she has to choose where to go right now. Cato said nothing, though he'd follow whichever path she'd take. The vessel above them seems to be decisive on Katniss decision. Cato assumed that everyone is on a voting poll with Katniss's name on in fire.

But Katniss didn't flinch from her spot. Many times, she looked back and forth. It seems like minutes fault into seconds when Katniss darted through the wood following the aircraft before it can reach to their destination. The vessel hovered above the blocked cave, billowing and peter out the fire with exhaust fans. Katniss saw some kind of claw reaching out, extracting the body into the mouth. No time, Katniss jumped and shielded Rue.

"No! Give me a few minutes," Katniss howled, embracing Rue's stiff and cold body.

Katniss heard a gravelly voice arguing, and then silence. Subsequently, the claw retired in the cavity almost like a swallowed tongue. Next, the vessel retreated back in the rosy sky, camouflaged into the backdrop.

Cato pulled through by the bristling shrubs while Katniss delved through some pretty weeds that can pose as flowers. Cato reached into his pockets, his head bowed in respected silence. Yet his knuckles chink to something metal. He pulled it out. His eyes trailed on this cheep looking ring you can get in a cereal box, although it has a certain value to him over the years. Cato carefully strode by Rue's fingers and inserted the ring with no further questioning. It fitted perfectly (Cato outgrew the ring later in his years).

Katniss witnessed this from a distance. Her eyes peered at Rue's fingers for a second then at Cato, who seemed to be whispering. Katniss approached solemnly and filmed the pretty daisies and dandelions' around her recoiling hair. She quickly kisses Rue on the forehead.

"_Goodbye,"_ Katniss thinks.

Cato ineptly pats Katniss on the shoulder for condolences...

* * *

As night drew on, the Panem anthem boomed and ricochet the whole arena. The images of _the fallen_ appeared high above the trees and the inky black sky. Down at the Cornucopia, two individuals camped under the mouth by lanterns.

"This is it, precious Cato won't need more help any longer," The sickly sweet voice spoke. The young guy from five nodded and too shares the blood lust and revenge as she does. The images had become clearer, and in a bit of a blip when it finished. However the girl from two or particularly Clove had caught the last two faces. Both from 11, not 12!

Her indulgent-filled expression turned sour. Clove jerked to Bernard furiously. "If you didn't fucking kill _Thresh_, I'd know Everdeen escaped!" Clove shrieked. Bernard was about to retaliate though Clove thwacked him in face. Bernard slipped in and out of consciousness.

Clove damaged him just enough to be near death. Killing him would be too easy, and he is temporarily her ally. She thought up a plan as her cruel grin stretched wider and wider.

"I think...we need some resources from an old friend,"


End file.
